There has been proposed a memory device having a three-dimensional structure in which a stacked body having a plurality of electrode films stacked via respective insulating films is provided with memory holes, and a silicon body to be a channel is disposed on a sidewall of each of the memory holes via a charge storage film. The electrode films each function as a control gate in the memory cell, and by increasing the number of electrode films stacked, the number of memory cells can be increased. Due to the increase in the number of the electrode films stacked, the fact that it is difficult to form the memory hole can be cited as a concern.